


Pet Breeding

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum Inside, Deep throat, F/M, Facial, Guided Sex, Implied Anal Sex, Impregnation, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, impregnate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape has a pet, and the pet's father wants heirs.





	Pet Breeding

Hermione Granger woke to darkness. She squirmed. She was blind folded and bound. Her wrists were tied behind her back and hoisted up, leaving her on her toes. 

She felt goosebumps appear on her skin, it was cold and she was naked. 

She tried to call out but no sound came out. 

Where am I? Why am I naked? Why am I tied up??

Footsteps sounded nearby. 

An appreciative hum, “you look lovely.” A deep voice said. 

She could feel his gaze, his eyes taking in her naked form. 

“I’ll play with you first before letting my pet on you.” 

Severus Snape gently held her face in his cold large hands. He traced over her lips with his thumbs. Her mouth was lovely, he slipped in a special mouth gag into her mouth so she wouldn’t be able to close it.

She squirmed more, “yes, my dear, now you can’t bite me when I feed you.” 

He unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He took his cock into his hands and started to rub himself hard. 

“I doubt you’ll be able to fit all of this into your mouth, but we can try .” He continued to pump his cock. Once at full hardness, he stepped close to her, took her head in his hands and slid his large cock inside. 

She gagged. Tears formed in her eyes. His cock filled her mouth! And it was just half way! 

Snape slowly thrusted into her mouth, slowly getting deeper with each thrust. Soon, tears were pouring down her face and her nose was in his pubic hair. His large heavy balls touched her chin. 

He moaned, her mouth felt so good. He pulled back out, and thrusted all the way back in. Slowly gaining speed. 

He was now fully fucking her face, his balls slapping her chin. 

He kept up this pace for a while. Shoving his dick so far down her throat. 

He pulled out, leaving her coughing and gasping for air. He quickly jacked himself off and came all over her face. Decorating it with long hot strands of cum. 

He cleaned off his cock on her. 

“Don’t worry, my pet will clean you right up. But right now, I’m not doing playing with you.” 

He circled around behind her, he gently pushed on her back, making her lean forward. 

“What a lovely little cunt you have.” 

He traced over her glistening pussy lips. Suddenly, shoving two fingers inside her. 

He gave her no time to think, he fingered her at a fast pace. His other hand gripping her cute arse. 

She squirmed, trying to get away from Snap’s invading fingers. She could feel her pussy get wet and drip onto the floor. 

“Wonderful.” He continued to finger her. “Your cunt will take me and then take my pet.” 

He pulled his fingers out, and slide his cock home. 

She was tight. So tight around his abnormally large cock. 

He didn’t waste time, he started to thrust into her at a brutal speed. His hands gripped her arse tightly. Sometimes he’d even smack her arse, leaving a red mark in the shape of his hand. 

“Yes, yes! Take me!” He loved how his thick cock is loosening her up. “You’ll be gapping when I’m done!”

Hermione let out silent screams.  
It felt like forever, his cock was so big she could feel it in her stomach. 

Snape grunted, thrusting a few more times before unleashing his load deep inside her.  
He pulled out, still coming and came onto her back and her arse. 

Snape snapped and what sounded like someone on their hands and knees came crawling to them. 

“Clean her, pet. I know how much you like the taste of my seed.” 

A hot wet tongue licked her face, cleaning it of cum. It crawled around to her back and licked it off her back and arse. 

“Don’t forget to clean out her cunt.” 

The pet whimpered, but spread Hermione’s legs and gave her leaking cunt a long hot wet stripe, licking up the cum. The pet’s tongue dove inside her, trying to eat out all of Snape’s cum. 

Hermione squirmed again, it felt too good and she was too sensitive for this. She couldn’t take it. She squirted all over the pet’s face. 

“Ahh!” The pet backed up. “Master, please, I don’t want to do this bitch. I want you.” 

Draco Malfoy??!! 

“You’ll do what I say.” Snape replied, “you asked me for help when you came to me saying your father wants an heir. Even though you’re into men.” 

“Not all men…just you.” Draco whispered. 

“Your father doesn’t care what you want. If you fill this bitch with your seed. I’ll fill you with mine. How does that sound?” Snape’s voice dropped an octave.

Snape walked up to his pet, giving his average cock a gently tug. “Let’s get you ready to go.” 

Snape pulled and rubbed Draco’s cock, his other hand pinching a cute pink nipple. “You’re beautiful, pet, I’d be happy to fuck you. But you need to impregnate her first.” 

Draco grew hard in his Master’s hands. 

Snape gently led Draco over to Hermione. Helping him line up.  
“Now thrust, pet.” 

Draco thrusted, sliding his cock into Hermione’s pussy. 

“Fuck her, pet. Impregnate her and I’ll please you well.” 

Draco gripped onto Hermione’s hip hard, his nails digging into her skin. He went fast. The faster he went the sooner he’ll get fucked. 

“That’s it, pet, shove it in deep.” Snape was behind Draco, his hands reaching around to tease the boy’s nipples. “We don’t want you to go soft, now do we.” 

Draco grunted, coming inside her. 

“That’s it, empty yourself into her. Fill her with your cum.” Snape pushed on his hips, pushing Draco more into Hermione. 

“I-I can’t stop coming!” 

“That’s because I gave you that special drink laced with a special concoction of mine, you’ll finish coming after a while.” Snape squeezed Draco’s ass.

Hermione was crying again, she didn’t want children yet. She could feel her womb being filled with large amounts of Draco’s cum. 

“Look at her. She’s round with your cum.” 

Draco finally pulled out, “Master, will you fuck me now? Fill me with your cum?” 

Soon, the room with filled with moans and skin slapping skin. 

Hermione was soon forgotten, bounded and dripping with cum. 

Nine months later, she gave birth to twins.


End file.
